I'd love to
by lameva
Summary: During the marauders era. Severus Snape wants to ask Lily Evans in to the Yule Ball, but guess who asks first?
1. I Would Love To

*****NOTE*****

This story is my first one. I sort of abandoned this story about three years ago but I am back now.

Now that I read this I realized a bunch of errors I made in the past. I am going through and fixing it.

So if you see any, bear in mind they are being fixed. I would love reviews. Thank you.

Oh and the last two chapters are the newest. Enjoy.

xxx

* * *

**Chapter One : 'I'd love to'**

_There she is. Lily Evans. My love, my life. _She was sitting on a stone bench studying a textbook. Her hair looked a brilliant red._ She's wonderful in my eyes._

I could never have Lily like I want her to, she's my best friend. We've been friends forever.

"What are you staring at Sev?" Thomas said curiously following Severus' gaze. He smirked when he realized he was looking at Lily.

"Evans again, Snape? I think you should go for it, what do you have to lose?" he said encouragingly still looking in Lily's direction.

"My friendship with her. I doubt she has the same feelings. I mean, look at me. Potter's right." he gritted his teeth.

"Don't beat yourself up, mate! Don't even think for a second that someone like Potter is right. Besides, she always has that giddy school-girl smile whenever she sees you. You never know till you find out."

Severus looked at Thomas, he had sandy brown hair with warm honey colored eyes. Girls swooned over him, but they never paid any attention to the dark figure that was always next to him.

"I think you should ask her," he paused. "to the Yule Ball."

"You're funny," he said, not taking his eyes off Lily.

"I know I am, but I'm serious on this. You two have locked lips already so why not take her out on a real date?" he winked.

That was last summer, they both left their homes to escape their erratic families. They were laughing and laying in the grass of a park, when Lily suddenly kissed him. It caught Severus off guard.

Severus grinned at the sweet memory, that was one evening he would never forget. "Maybe you're right, Thom." he sighed with relief. "Who are you asking then?"

Thomas threw his hands up in the air like he was stretching, "Ah, I have someone. Remember Claire?" Thomas smiled wide showing his teeth.

Later that evening Severus and Thomas went down to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat at the Slytherin table next to his peers and the "Death-Eater Wannabes". Severus was always associated somehow with that group, although he didn't like it.

They ate their dinner in silence, chatting amongst themselves.

"Severus."

"Huh?" Sev said looking up from his plate to see Thomas looking at him with a pleased expression. "What is it?"

"Lily's looking at you." Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table in search of Lily. She was not hard to find. They locked eyes and she grinned and waved. He blushed. Thomas elbowed him and raised his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

Lily got up from the table and motioned for him to follow.

"Uh, I'm going to go, I'll see you later.." Severus said as he got up to follow Lily.

"Good luck, mate!" he heard Thomas yell as he left the table.

James Potter caught his eye. Their eyes locked. Jealousy was brewing in James' eyes.

He hurried off to catch up with Lily. _What the bloody hell was Potter looking at? _His teeth clenched. Lily walked up to the library, Severus following close behind. He couldn't keep up with her, she was walking with hurry. Severus arrived to the library to see Lily already sitting in one of the club chairs. He smiled. "Hello Lily." the corners of his lips felt like they were touching his ears.

"Sev!" Lily jumped to give him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you."

Severus smiled, "It's great to finally see you, I barely get to see you."

"Well, now you can.." She said drifting over to a table, the library was almost empty since it was still dinner time.

She sat down, "I want to tell you something." Lily looked at the palm of her hands. She was playing with her fingers.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Did Pot-"

"No! No! It's nothing to do with Potter. I have no interest in him. I only see him as an immature boy," she said.

"Alright then, what is it that you want to tell me?" he sat down beside her. He could hear the own eagerness in his voice.

"Well," Lily's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "The Ball is coming up. I need a date. I can't think of anyone better to go with than with you, Sev." Severus' eyes widened with surprise. He wasn't expecting this after all. "Will you go to the Ball with me, Sev?"

"Uh, um.. _you're_ asking _me_? But wait Lily I-" he stuttered. He was more in shock.

"I shouldn't of asked, I thought you would ask me but you didn't.." she got up quickly recollecting her bag.

"No, Lily! Listen." Severus stood up and lightly touched her hand. "I would love to go with you."

Lily smiled. "But, you see, I was planning on asking you. Really, I was." Severus said. "I only just decided hours ago to pluck up the courage."

"So ask me." Lily got closer.

Severus's eyes brightened. "Will you, Lily Evans, go to the ball with me?" He held out his hand.

Lily placed her hand in his. "I'd love to." he blushed and kissed her hand.


	2. Why, Yes

**Chapter Two : Why yes**

Severus walked out of the library with his head in the clouds. Lily had already left, being pink in the face the whole time. _Did that really just happen, am I dreaming?_

_No_, he hadn't imagined it or dreamed of it. He was actually going to the Yule Ball with Lily Evans. He smiled with his hands in his pockets as he walked down the corridor making his way to the dungeons and off the Slytherin room before he saw a figure standing near him.

"Snape," James sneered leaning against the wall near the entrance.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus hated the site of James, especially that he's always been after his Lily.

"I want you to stay away from Lily!" James said getting close to his face and having anger in his eyes. "You think because you say to stay away from her, that I'm going to? Your not the boss of me, Potter!" Severus had said, eyeing him in pure disgust at what he was just asked.

"Now, now Snivellus. I'm going to warn you right now, that if you do not stay away from her I'll be making your life miserable."

"Go for it, mind you, she doesn't even like you. She finds you immature and an overgrown bully. Get out of my way!" Severus pushed James out of the way and made his way in the dungeons where James couldn't follow. "What an idiot," Severus murmured. He wouldn't let him get to his head, he was still swimming in joy from the evening at the library.

With that, Severus set of to his dorm to sleep. He was excited for the following morning.

---

"I can't believe it! You and _Snape_?" Mary shrieked, looking dumbfounded at her best friend.

"His name is Severus, Mary!" Lily replied, not wanting to add anything more. Ever since the library her cheeks seemed to be in the state of pink. She wasn't sure if she would look normal anytime soon.

"You never told me you liked him. Im your best friend, Lily Evans! We share _everything_!" Mary said, hurt.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd even accept the fact that I do." Lily whispered slumped back in the sofa staring at the fire in the common room. "He's a _slytherin_ though." Mary nose crumpled up as if she had smelled something bad.

"That doesn't matter! Hogwarts is about making friends, not liking or hating someone because of where they come from. In this case, Severus."

At that moment James Potter came bursting in through the portait hole swearing under his breath. He thought he would be the only one in the common room considering it was past bedtime. "Bloody git, best better get away from her or-"

"Jamie!" Mary squealed and got up. Lily rolled her eyes, Mary always fancied James. It was lust, not love.

"Oh, Hi Mary." James said, not noticing Lily on the couch.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Mary said.

"Oh, nothing. Just ran into somebody and ya know, got me fired up."

"Who might that be?"

"Snivellus." James nose curled up. Lily sat up in attention now. He proably didn't know that Lily was sitting close by.

"Oh really? Did you hear who Snape is going to the ball to?" Mary said casually not knowing it was bad for him to find out who. "MARY!" Lily yelled, wanting for her to stop from saying who he was going with. She wanted it to be quiet about it for awhile. She didn't want James complaing to her about how he would be better than Severus. Which he wasn't.

"Yes, Lily?" Mary said, Lily coming into Jame's view.

"Let's get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow and it's late." Lily said, tugging on her arm.

"Not yet, Evans. Mary was telling me something."

"Mind you, Potter! Mary let's get to bed _now._" Mary saw the anger in her eyes and followed.

"Good night, James!" Mary had that frilly look in her eyes.

They left James speechless as they scurried to the girls dorm.

"What was that about!" Mary asked Lily. "You don't want James knowing your going with Snape? I thought you'd like it because he would finally get the idea that you have no interest in him."

"It's not like that, Mary. I don't want anybody knowing about me and Snape." Lily said taking off her shoes and changing into her pajamas.

"Are you embrassed by him or something?" Mary said with a note of sympathy in her voice.

"Of course not! I want everyone to be surprised when I go with him. With that utter shocked look. I don't want our relationship to be known by gossip." Lily explained to Mary who was already in bed.

"So you guys are in a relationship now?" Mary said raising an eyebrow.

"Why, yes. I _hope_ so." Lily whispered mostly to herself. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to get her.


	3. He Loves You?

**Chapter Three : He loves you?**

Lily woke up the next morning with the sun shinning through the window and pouring in the room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at the time and saw that it was rather early, 6:10.

"Wow, I'm up pretty early," She said as she looked around the dorm to see the other girls still sleeping. Lily wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she dressed and walked down to the common room. She sat down staring at the fire still a bit drowsy. Then, she remembered what had happened last night. She grinned. She never thought Severus would ask her, even though she asked first. But that didn't count.

"I wonder if Sev is up…" Lily said talking to herself. She wanted to see him again, smile at him, hug him, kiss him…

"Evans?" Lily turned her head to see James still in his pajamas and his messy hair in it's bedhead form.

"Potter, what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I can ask you the same question."

"Couldn't sleep," Lily whispered, eyeing the fire. "Now, what are you doing up so early? It's Saturday, shouldn't you be having your beauty rest?" She said thick with sarcasm.

"Ouch Evans, I couldn't sleep either. Don't have to be so judgemental." He said as he sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for awhile, James thought how Lily always felt on the verge of losing it whenever he was around. _Maybe it's because I'm mad sexy. Or… maybe she doesn't truly like me, even as a person. _"Why do I bug you so much, Lily?"

Lily popped her eyes open, he never called her Lily. "Wow." She said as she took a deep breath.

"You called me by my first name, I'm surprised _Potter._"

James grinned a cocky grin, for she just stared.

"Well, I think your name is lovely and therefore, I shall use it," He said with a wink at the end and putting his arm around her. James felt his heart flutter, he loved the smell of her. _Rotten Snape. Why did he have to ask her first? _James thought looking Lily in the eyes.

"Come off it," Lily said as she let go of his grasp and heading toward the portait hole.

"Wait.."

"_What?_" Lily snapped at him.

"Don't get so heated up Evans, really. I just want to know the answer to the question I asked you."

"_Well,_ for starters you're a rotten bully who picks on whoever happens to cross your path. You're an immature _git_ that needs growing up to do and you just so happen to come by whenever I'm with Severus."

_Ick. Is that why she hates me? Because of Snivellus? _

"So it's Snape, most likely isn't it? What's so special about him Lily? How come it's not me? Don't you get it, Lily Evans? _I'm in love with you!_" James said letting everything gush out. He never did something like this, usually girls spilt their feelings to him, not the other way around.

Lily stood there, shocked for what he just said. She gripped her own hand and left the common room and went walking fast down to the great hall leaving James speachless still in his form, not moving.

--

Lily had a face of concentration as she was eating breakfast. _How could he just say that? Obviously it was a joke or something. That isn't James-like…_

"Eeeep!" Lucy said, twirling down the row to meet Lily where she was sitting.

"Guess what, Lily!" Lucy shrieked. "Im going to the Yule Ball with _Sirius Black!"_

"That's nice.. You guys make a great couple." Lily said, not showing any expression.

Lucy stared, her face still in a smile. When she didn't get any better response she sighed.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…. Oh, Lily Elizabeth _Evans_!" Lucy pratically yelled saying her full name.

"What is wrong with you?! I mean, I know you don't like the mauduers but could you be atleast _happy_ for me?"

Lily turned and smiled apogetiticly. "I'm sorry, I'm kinda off of it this morning." Lily hugged her best friend.

"It's okay, I heard." Lucy said, grinning innocently and patting her back.

Silence.

"You heard _what, _exactly?" Lily said, putting her eyes in slits and eyeing her best friend.

_What could she know?_

"well, I would be in shock too if James Potter had said-"

"What? How dare he! I'm gonna-"

"Wait! He didn't tell me! Sirius told me!" Lucy said holding on to Lily so she won't spring off somewhere.

"Sirius told you? Who else knows?"

"No one else, Lils." Lucy said, her voice calming. "But really, are you okay? Is this going to affect you and Snape?"

"Of course not." She said, trying to convince herself.

---

Severus chatted happyly with Thomas during lunch time, thinking about Lily the whole time.

He had it all planned out. He had money saved up since the last two summer's, working at a grocery store. He was gonna buy himself an elegant tux.

Since he was at school, he sent a letter to his mother asking if she could buy it for him which she happily agreed. He also explained who he was going with.

"So, what'd you get on your charms exam?" Thomas said, changing the subject from Lily to Charms. Severus must have been talking about her more than necessary. He was too excited and nervous altogether.

"What do you think, Thom?" Severus said, implying the obvious.

"Aced, huh." Thomas played with his food, looking bored.

"Hi Thomas," Clarie said, standing behind Thomas as he turned around and grinned.

"Helloooo, Clarie." He said, winking and grabbed her hand. "How are you, beautiful?"

"Well, Im gonna go now." Severus gathered his books and headed for the door.

He walked out to the courtyard planning on finishing the assignment that was due the next day.

He took out his book opening to the right book and digging his nose in it. He was so absorbed by it, he didn't notice that someone came to sit next to him.

"Hi, Sev" Said the sweet voice he loved.

He dug out from the book and smiled at the face. "Hi, Lils."

"I finally found you! I've been looking for you." Lily smiled, showing her teeth.

"Well, I've been right here. What's up?"

"I just wanted to be with you." Lily twirled the lock of hair in her hands. Severus grabbed her hand to stop it from playing with her hair.

"What's wrong?" Severus said, lifting her chin. He knew she always did that when she wanted to say something.

"Since we're in like a _relationship_ I thought I should share with you something that's been on my mind." Lily paused and looked down.

"What is it?" Severus was starting to get worry, she had the crease in her forehead.

"James Potter told me he loved me."

---

**Oooooh, CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, REVIEW. PLEASE!**

**It'll make me want to get the next chapter out.**

**Sorry this took awhile, I just started school again.**


	4. Overhearing

"He said what, exactly?" Severus said as his face fell.

"Well, I think it was a joke or something.." Lily explained trying to make it seem like it wasn't important. "He's just an idiot, he doesn't know what he's talking about half the time."

Lily half grinned as Severus stared at the floor.

"Sev?" She moved the hair out of his eyes. "Sev, What's wrong?"

"Would you choose him?" Severus said looking Lily straight in the eyes. He looked at her as if he was loosing her.

"Severus! I would never! Don't you get it? I choose you!" Lily said getting pink in the face from the anger of Severus even asking that question.

"How dare you ask a question like that? You know what, I'm-" Severus put one finger on her lip to silence her. "Don't be angry." He whispered getting near her face.

He looked at her, his breath brushing against her top lip as he pressed his lip against hers. He caressed her cheek, feeling the softness and ran a hand through her hair. Lily had a rush of excitement and a jittery feeling.

Severus pulled away slowly ogling Lily. He lifted his mouth to a smile. Lily returned it, still close to his face.

"That was nice," Lily closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"That was about the corniest kiss I have EVER seen! Way to go Sev!" Severus heard Thomas yell from across the courtyard capturing everyone's attention who was there.

Severus blushed a deep red, "Let's get out of here, Lils" He grabbed Lily's hand and left the courtyard heading toward Hagrid's cabin.

--

James was fuming, after telling Lily his deepest thought about her, she still chose Severus. He wanted to run after her the morning he told her to beg her to chose him.

He felt pathetic all the while, being the reject.

Later that same day he met up with the rest of the marauders at the courtyard.

"So.." Sirius said casually as they were strolling across the grass area.

"I know what your going to say Siri, don't say it." James gritted his teeth. He was the only one who knew what happened that morning.

"Don't be so snooty about it, Prongs. You knew deep down that Lily would do that to you." Sirius patted his back as if he was disappointed.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus came into the conversation, he didn't know anything about what happened that morning.

"Jamie is having problems!"

"Shut it." James kicked the floor.

"Something with Lily again, eh, Prongs." Remus stated as he eyed Peter who was just staring at James as if he was in pain.

"Alright there, Wormtail?" Sirius said shaking his shoulder. "I'm fine, not sure if James is," He said, deep concern in his voice.

"Now now, everybody. Prongsie here is a bit heartbroken." Sirius said it as declaring a win or fail. James glared at his best friend.

"Oh, James! Lily it is, right?" Remus asked. "You should just move on, mate! There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I want the Lily fish," James pouted. "Why am I so obsessed with her?" He asked himself but Remus answered anyway. "Because you know you can't have her, that's what make you want her more." He said as he sat down on a clear bench and crossed his legs, Peter followed sitting next to Remus.

Sirius was looking around, mostly to all the girls. He had one hand in one pocket and the other on James shoulder, comforting him.

"There she is now! And look who she is with! It's Snivie!" Sirius said as he tightened the grip on James shoulder, in a cheery mood when Lily entered the courtyard with Severus next to her.

"Your not making it any better, Padfoot!" Remus whacked his stomach as James lifted his head to see Lily next to Severus on a concrete bench in the bright sun.

"I hate that thing with a living passion," James sneered.

"Oh, come on James. You know, it's just envy your feeling," His wise friend, Remus told him.

James stared at how closely they were together, whispering things to each other. Having Lily touch his hair. Getting their face closer together…

James relized what they were about to do, and with a sick feeling in his stomach, he left without saying a word to his three best friends.

Sirius was talking with Remus and Peter when he relized that James had left. He turned to see if he was anywhere near the courtyard, looking all around he spotted Lily and Severus kissing.

"Remus.. Do you see this?" He said as he pointed to the couple on the concrete bench.

"That was about the corniest kiss I have EVER seen! Way to go Sev!" They heard Thomas Kribble yell with his fist in the air.

"Poor James…"


	5. Note

Sorry for the long wait! All this time I was thinking I wasn't getting any feedback but than I checked my email and it was all there. Sorry! From now on I'll update more.

Thanks soo much for reading! Please review. Oh and PS, sorry for the sucky title of this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else.

(: Enjoy.

**--**

**Chapter Five : The Note**

Lily was having breakfast the following morning with her three best gals, they were chatting about the upcoming Yule Ball. They were all stressing about how they would look. Lily hadn't really, she was more focused on Severus.

"Oh, I'm going to wear that red lipstick with that! It'll look so _cute_!" Mary said. "I still haven't got a date yet. How rubbish."

"What, you haven't? I heard that Remus guy asked you." Lucy pointed out, at this Lily eyes brightened.

"Remus Lupin asked _you_?" Lily's tone didn't sound like she wanted it to.

"Is that hard to believe? I was thinking about accepting his offer since Lucy is going with Sirius. A whole double date thing. Although, If you went with James we'd be all going! That would be so much fun!" Mary sighed, obviously visioning the whole thing in her head that moment. "Oh, geez." Lily whispered under her breath, she would never. James would although enjoy that, she would not give him the satisfaction. She felt bad for rejecting him like that, after seeing that look on his face it almost gave Lily regret.

"That actually would be fun, Lils. I'm so excited about the whole thing. Me. With Sirius Black." She made it sound like it was impossible.

"What are you going to wear, Lily? You haven't talked about _that._ But then again, it wouldn't take much to impress Snape," Mary asked, leaving a slight sneer at the end. Since she's been hanging around Sirius, no doubt he has been talking about Severus.

Lily glared, she didn't like hearing his name like it was an enemy.

"Well, you'll see on the night of the Yule Ball." Lily smirked, she didn't want to chatter on with wardrobe and make-up.

"_Oh_, Lily. You can be so unfair sometimes." At that, Lily smiled.

The school bell rang, leaving everyone ten minutes to get to class. She had potions first, with Severus in the same class she walked over to him at the entrance of the Great Hall leaving her friends.

"Hello beautiful," Severus said as Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Handsome," She winked as Severus linked his hand with hers, she blushed a light pink being new to this.

When they crossed the door, she saw James exiting and looked down.

James face lightened up at the site of Lily, but darkened when she saw who she was linked on too.

He went on talking to Sirius and Lucy as if nothing happened.

Lily couldn't help but feel grief because she knew she caused him sadness. She sighed, and smiled again because she was with the one who she loved and the rest didn't matter.

--

It was a day away from the Yule Ball and Lily was thinking about what she was going to wear. She sighed, she hadn't really gave it a thought. She wanted to look good for Severus.

_Okay, Lily. We want something nice to wear. _Lily thought while Professor Flitwick was chattering on about the homework assignment. _Hm, what about that lime shoulder dress? No. Too flashy. _She thought over all the elegant dresses she had in her wardrobe that she had brought along. _Aha! The silver one! _Lily gave a pleasant smile as the dismissal bell rang. She grabbed her books and notes and threw it in her book bag and left the classroom. She was daydreaming about the following day as she walked on to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She sat in her seat, and realized she was one of the first people there.

Lily sighed, she didn't like being too early, so she took out her notes and decided to go over them. The student filled in one by one in the class room until the final bell rung and class had started, she put away her notes and looked up at the teacher.

"Today class, we shall be going over the boggart lesson. Get your quills out." Professor Galatea Merrythought said to the class. "This will be a working period. Get started. She said as she looked over the student and placing her self in the chair of her desk, getting a book to read.

Lily took out a piece of parchment and opened her book, until.. "Pssst! Lily! Pssst!" Sirius Black said trying to get Lily's attention from halfway across the room. She turned her head and looked confused. "What do you want?" She tried to sound mad in the whisper she gave.

Instead of saying something back, a small piece of folded paper flew towards her and landed on her desk.

She looked up to say something like "what is this rubbish?" but Sirius had his head facing the classroom.

Lily stared at it, on the tinted pink paper was a big broken heart, one half of it dangling and on it saying 'From James's friends.'. She opened it, revealing only one sentence in it. "Lily, please take James to the Yule Ball."

She felt a rush of heat flood her cheeks as she crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at Sirius's head. 'no" She mouthed, but Professor Merrythought saw, "Evans! Eyes on paper." and Lily blushed again and looked down at her paper and didn't look up again.


	6. Done and Done

Hey you guys! It's been awhile! I've decided to come back.

R&R please (:

--

Chapter Six : Done and done

As Lily was sitting in class, she thought. _Does James really like me that much that his friends are willing to ask me for him? Im already going with Severus, done and done._

When the bell rang at the end of Defense Against the Dark Art Lily tried to make a quick getaway but Sirius was already guarding the door with a determined look on his face. _Damn, does he not understand no?_ She tried to ignore him as she walked out the door. "Evans! Explain to me this. Why would you want to go with a greaseball like Snivelly instead of James?"

She kept looking forward and walking down the stairs. "Don't call him that. And _Severus_ has much more character than your friend." Lily held her nose high not looking his way as he caught up to her.

"I don't get you. But just so you know, James really likes you, your causing him heartbreak. I'm trying to do my best, I don't want to see him like that." Sirius grunted and left. Lily sighed, _I can't make everyone happy._

--

Mary was lying on the couch reading a book when Lily came barging in.

"Mary, your my best friend right? You'd tell me whats good for me? As in, what makes me happy not just everyone else. Right?"

Mary looked confused at this sudden approach, she sat up and looked at her. "Of course, that's why I'm your best friend."

"Than why do you want me to go to the ball with Potter? He doesn't make me happy like Severus."

"Lily! Go with whoever you want to. I say Severus, I've seen the way he looks at you. Even though James looks at you nearly the same.."

"Severus makes me happy. I'm going with him. End of." She stormed into the girls' dormitory. _Blimey!_

Lily sat on her bed looking at the ground. "Why am I feeling guilty over this? It's not my fault he likes me that way.." she said to herself when she noticed a rose next to her pillow with a note attached to it. She looked at it odd, who could it be from?


	7. Ball Day

Hey guys! Finally chapter 7 is out! Enjoy. Review please (:

**Chapter Seven : Ball Day**

She stared at the note not sure if she wanted to know what it was about or who it was about. She opened it with her eyes closed and opened the letter and slowly opened her eyes to it.

_"I have a lot to say. As I'm writing this, I'd just like to let you know I really do like you, maybe even love you. I don't know why but I do. It makes me wanna die knowing you choose someone else. But love is wanting for the other person to be happy no matter what. I wish I could take all the moments back when I made fun of Severus. I wouldn't of done it if it made you hate me so. It never turns out right. I want to see you happy. Im sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry of all the things i've said to you to make you feel you sad. And I know I can't take it back. Love, James"_

Lily looked at the note and felt remorse. She needed to speak with James…

James laid on his bed thinking of that note he left. He didn't say everything he wanted. It did hurt him inside that she chose Severus. But he'd have to get over it. He stepped out of his bed and took a few deep breaths, _Time to move on. _He said to himself.

**Day of the Ball**

It was late afternoon and all students were filled with glee on the night's events. All girls were in their dormitories getting ready and practicing their dancing while the boys were brushing their hair and teeth, making them more attractive then normal.

Thomas was laying in bed talking to Severus as he was brushing his hair back. "This is weird."

"What is?" Severus asked still brushing the fly-aways.

"You brushing your hair… It's odd. Stop it." Thomas chuckled as Severus hit him across the head with a pumpkin pasty.

"Shut up, I want to look nice for tonight. Is there any gel?"

"You mean.. Is there anymore after what you've used? Oh let me check.." He joked around but handed him the small tub of gel. Severus made his hair to perfection in his case, he showered, brushed, and even let Thomas give him a trim. He wanted to look perfect for tonight, mostly for Lily. "Calm down, mate. You look good! And that's something from what you normally look like."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Severus half-grinned and patted Thomas on the back as he laid down on his bed. There was still about an hour before the Ball started but he wanted an early start with Lily. "Why haven't you gotten ready yet?" He asked Thomas but he just grunted. "Who are you going with?"

"This chick named Olivia." He said as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Nice, do I know her?" Severus asked as he put on deodorant. "Nah, she's cute though. I like her legs."

"Oooh, legs. I see the temptation." Severus replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Meh, but I don't want to get ready yet, i like to be fashionably late."

"Alright, well I'm heading off. I'm going to meet Lily early. You better get ready, the Ball starts in 2- minutes." He left the dormitory and headed to the Astronomy Tower.

Severus was walking up the stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower, he walked slowly because he knew he was early, but to his shock Lily was already there looking out at the view, her back facing him. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was strapless and it met just above her knees and ripped like an ocean around the middle. Her hair was loosely curled and slighty bounced as she walked. _She's so beautiful._ He thought, he smiled at her even thought she couldn't see him yet. Severus snuck up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my date to the Ball. I can't seem to find her. She's ridiculously gorgeous and has radiant red hair. Have you seen her?" He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Who is this your talking about? Your making me jealous" Lily said.

"Well, it's this girl I'm mad about. She makes me smile like crazy even when she isn't around. I've loved her ever since I laid eyes on her."

Lily smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Your making me very jealous, what a lucky girl."

Severus chuckled, "Your amazing. Now, let's head off to the ball." He grabbed her hand and they went walking off to the dance.

James was duffing up, he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his fun tonight. He sat down on the bed when he heard kicking and moaning from the closet. "Who's in there?" James got up, he didn't know anyone was in the dormitory with him. He walked over to it and opened the closet door, out came Sirius and Mary on top. "Oi, Mate! Bloody hell, knock once in awhile!" he said getting up and helping Mary up. Once they were both up, they all stared at each other in awkwardness.

'Um, this is odd. I'll meet you in the the entrance of the ball, Sirius. Sorry James!" She waved and left the room.

James looked confused at Sirius and started laughing. "What were you doing in there?" He said in-between chuckles. Sirius started blushing. "Nothing, now let's fix ourselves up and head downstairs!"

Lily and Severus were sitting at a table, sitting very close to each other. Everyone had been glancing at them. No one would have imagined them together because of their difference social ranks. Lily was laughing to one of his jokes when the whole madaruer group came in. Sirius with Mary, Remus with Claire and James with Lucy. _What? Lucy with James? How typical of her._ Lily couldn't help but feel hurt because Lucy knew what was going on between them. She felt a tad jealous but ignored that feeling. When Lily glanced up, she caught James staring at her but he quickly turned his head to avoid eye contact.


	8. Can I Have This Dance?

I decided to keep on with this series. I have reread the previous chapters and have noticed many errors. I will be fixing this so please don't let that get in the way. Please review! Thank you :)

The headmaster came over the intercom. "Welcome, students! As the start of the Yule Ball we will be having the Champions to be the first ones to dance. Come! Gather around!"

"Come on, Severus. I want to join in after they dance." Lily grabbed Severus' hand and ran to the front of the crowd. The dance began. Lily watched them in awe. "Don't they look lovely?"

"Not as lovely as we're going to look." Severus said with a hint of sarcasm. He hoped his dancing wouldn't be too embarassing.

"Oh hush, Sev. I'll lead." Lily was too bewitched by the dancing.

"Please, all other couples join in!" The headmaster said. At first everyone was hesitant. But slowly, couples began to join.

Lily put Severus' hand on her waist. His eyes lit up. She looked at him confidently. Severus began to dream. She smiled wide and off they danced.

"Lily, I need a drink." Severus gasped after about an hour of them dancing.

"Oh! I hadn't even realized how long it has been. Let's get a drink!" She began to prance over to the table with all the drinks. Severus gleamed at how enchanted she seemed to be.

Severus began to chug down some butterbeer. Lily just looked up at him with big round eyes. "I'm having a great time. Thank you for coming with me, you great man." She cooed.

He bowed. "Anything for you."

"Mary, I really don't feel like dancing." James sat back in his chair in one of the big tables of the Great Hall.

Mary's face fell. "But James, everyone else is dancing."

James didn't respond. He looked over at Lily who was dancing with Severus. "Can you believe this?" He said to the other side of him.

"Mate, I'm going to dance." Sirius sighed and squeezed James' shoulder for comfort. He took Lucy's hand and Lucy shrilled with excitement. She looked over at Mary with sympathy. Mary stuck her tongue out.

After another half hour, James and Mary were still sitting at the same table. Lily came over. "Ah, Mary! Are you having a good time?" James sat up straight.

"Lily, I'm having the time of my life." She took a sip of her drink.

"Cheers." Lily said and looked over at James and smiled. It felt as though someone just darted something in James heart.

The music slowed, couples began to get closer. James looked at Lily and Severus slow dancing. _Stop pouting, you git. Show her who the real man is. _He stood up determind.

"What are you doing? Are we finally going to dance?" Mary said with a bored expression on her face. She was looking the other way. "James?" He was walking toward Lily and Severus. "Oh, bother." She rolled her eyes and left.

James slowed his pace. He wasn't sure if he should do this. After all, she made her choice clear.

"No." James murmured to himself. "This is not how it's going to be." He picked up his pace again. He stood behind her. Severus saw him and his eyes narrowed.

"Looking for something, James?" Severus sneered as Lily turned around. Her eyes were as wide as the moon and her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, James?"

"i just-"

"I think she rejected you once before, do you need another reminder?" Severus interrupted and kept a cold gaze to James. Lily looked at Severus.

"Sev, don't be cold." She turned to James. She stood there motionless staring up at him. She wasn't sure what to say.

He glared at Severus. "I just wanted to have this dance with you." Severus laughed. Lily's face turned red.

"I don't know."

"Just one song." James' face turned child-like, as though he was asking for sweet before dinner.

"Just one song." Lily repeated in acceptance.

"Lily-"

"No harm, Severus. I'll be back." She gave him a small smile. James face was red.


	9. Death of Me

Severus headed over to the table. He sat down. _Oh my goodness, this child. I swear if he tries anything on her I will.._ "Severus, what you doing sitting down?" Thomas perched down next to him.

"It's James." Was all Severus could get out of his mouth. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"What's he done now?" This riled up Thomas as well. He knew how hard it took him to get Lily. Severus didn't deserve this. He scanned the dance floor and saw Lily and James together. Dancing.

He stood up. "Let's show him Sev!" His hand turned into a fist.

"Sit down Thomas! Lily let him." He said regretfully. "He came over all sorry looking and Lily fell for it. If anything I should be proud of Lily, helping the needy and sad." Severus looked down at the table. He felt very vulnerable and insecure. Severus knew how easy they could get together and how much it could break Severus' heart. He gulped down the fear.

"I'm sure nothing will happen. Lily is mad over you after all." This reassured Severus. If anyone knew anything about him, it was his best friend. He smiled to Thomas.

"So where's Claire?"

"Powder room." Thomas smirked. "It's all going good." He leaned back. "I can tell she's starting to like me. It isn't very good for her. She knows I'm going to break her heart. But what's a man to do? The world of women is my oyster." He tilted his head to the side as he saw Clarie walk towards him. "She's beautiful though. They all are. That's why I can't stick to one. It's a man's curse." He shrugged as he left to go with Claire. Severus laughed.

"Thank you, Lily." James peered down his chest and saw those big green eyes look back up to him. Lily blushed.

"For what? You're just trying to piss off Severus." She looked over at Severus sitting glumly at a table.

"I'm sure Snivellus can hold off for 5 minutes." James snarled looking at Severus. Lily pulled back and began to leave. "Wait! Lily! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He held on to her arm. "Please." His child-like eyes came back. Lily bite her lips. _Why is this so hard?_

She turned back to James. "Say one more mean thing and I am gone James!" her hands flew up as if there was a fly around.

"Alright, I promise." His eyebrows raised to show innocence. "It slipped out." He sighed. It really did. He wished he could kick himself. _This is not how you show you are better._

A slow song came up. It was a muggle song. Lily ears perked up. "Oh my god, I am in love with this song." Her eyes closed and she began to dance with herself. She slowly swayed side to side and had a small smile on her lips.

_She's going to kill me I swear._

"Lily, stop." James put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Lily's eyes were still closed. "Stop being so serious James and enjoy the music." Her eyes opened and she grabbed his hands and they both began to dance.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said that morning," He shut his eyes. "I say what I feel and it gets me into trouble."

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" Severus stood gauntly over James. "Your turn is up." He said briskly. Lily blushed.

"Want to get something to eat Lils?" Severus' voice turned soft. Lily nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked off. James stood there by himself.


	10. Post-Ball

It was the morning after the ball, students were sleeping in. Lily, as usual, got up at her exact time. She figured Severus would still be sleeping so she decided to go to the library. The common room was filling with sunlight as her dorm mates were still tucked away sleeping. She looked to Mary's bed and found she wasn't there. _I wonder how her night was with James. He didn't seem like much fun to Mary. _She shrugged. _Potter is none of my business. Although, i do feel rather bad for rejecting him so much._ Lily pouted and then rise her nose. _It's his own fault for not giving up. _She put on her sweaters and headed down to the common room. She saw Mary sitting on the couch staring at the fire. Lily's cheeks turned pink. _Oh no, she going to bring up James.. I'll just walk out.. she won't not-_

"So how was it?" Mary's eyes were fixed on the fire. Lily chest began to fill with dread.

Lily dug her nails in her book. "My night? It was great. Severus really made my ni-"

"What is it about you?" Mary sat up and gazed at Lily with empty eyes. "James barely acknowledged me and I was his date!"

"You know how Potter is…"

"Yes, you definitely know."

"Mary, don't be mad at me."

"How can I be mad at you?" Mary gave off a forced grin. Lily sighed and left to the library.

It was around noon when the Gryffindor boys decided to get out of bed.

"Sirius, get up already mate! It's noon for god's sake!" Remus shook Sirius' head violently.

"Alright, alright… just give me another hour."

"You are a hopeless case, Padfoot." He sighed. "James are you awake?" He turned towards James who was facedown in his pillow.

"Yes." he mumbled through his pillow. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Screw the both of you! I'm getting lunch by myself." Remus angrily stomped out of the boy's dorm and slammed the door.

"You think he's upset?" Sirius chuckled.

"He probably didn't get anywhere with his date last night." James laughed and turned to his side and faced Sirius whose bed was next to his.

"How was your night Prongs?"

"Ah, it was crap but I'll live. The sun has risen!" James put his hands in the air. "Who is Lily?"


End file.
